bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day of the Black Sun
Wait wasn't this an episode of The Last Airbender? The title I mean? It might have been, or a name similar. I don't know why, but writing that name out made me remember that show. Anyway, the Day of the Black Sun is a story-based Special Mission Pack (I love doing these, evidently). It is an eight stage campaign of many battles between the Monkey Armies, and Eclipse Bloon's hordes. All tracks are 40% darker than usual, but have darker splotches in the shape of various M.O.A.B-Class bloons sometimes sweep the screen, symbolizing the fleet that has made the sun black. All maps are custom (and I cannot create them myself), so info about them will be left out. Also, every round of every stage is custom, but I won't list them for my sake. Stages A New Adversary Story: Intel tells us that Electro has hired amongst his ranks, a new general. Recently, we have been getting many radio interferences and warnings on the radar. Something big is approaching the Monkey Kingdom. Get out there and figure out what is going on! Rounds: 40. Specials: None. Just an average beat all the waves. Reward: 100 MM. Chilling Discoveries Story: We have received information that leading this fleet is one who goes by the name of Eclipse Bloon. Not even the Bloon Empire knows anything about him until his appointment as a military leader. He has started an assault on a nearby mountainous village not too far from here. Rounds: 65. Specials: The 'Bullet Storm' move during Eclipse Bloon's fight also goes on here. Look on his page for more info. Reward: 120 MM. Hold the Fort Story: His ground forces have swept us back into a choke point along Snake River. We need to hold position for as long as possible! We don't know how long we need to last, but keep up as long as possible. Who knows what vile things await if we let this point fall too soon. Rounds: Infinite. You play until you lose. However, dying before Round 60 at least will make you restart (however NONE of this is told to you). Special: You go on as long as you can. Rounds get harder every wave. After Round 100, bloons are randomly selected but it must be harder than the previous round. This is the only stage played on an already existent track. Reward: 200 MM. Now It's Our Turn Story: The main guard has taken up defense from here. We have been ordered to lead a surprise attack east of the major conflict. This should catch them off guard for sure. Rounds: 30, but they get difficult FAST. Special: All bloons move 20% faster. Reward: 200 MM. Losing Control Story: Eclipse Bloon has been notified of our use of distraction. The plan worked! He has stopped his main assault on the Monkey Capitol to deal with us. Now we just need to lead him on a wild goose chase back into the Bloon Empire. Rounds: 60, but the track changes to a different location every 10 rounds. All towers go into your inventory to be replaced back down onto the map when this happens. Special: Mentioned above under Rounds. Reward: 400 MM. Like Clockwork Story: This new guy must not be the brightest. He has followed us and fallen into every trap we've set. Maybe, just MAYBE he'll be stupid enough to attack the Bloon Empire as long as we're here... Rounds: 75. Special: Instead of having predetermined properties, all bloons have a chancr to spawn with them. A bloon has a 20% chance of being Camo, Ghost, Helium, or Regen. A bloon cannot be multiple properties in this mission. Blimps all have a 10% chance to spawn with Blast or Hot Engine. Reward: 500 MM. It All Stands Still Story: We have him and his fleet trapped back in the empire. All we have to do is charge in there with all of the forces we have and crush any hopes he had of victory. Shipment this far however, has been cut by some of Eclipse Bloon's operatives we had not even known existed until now. We need to play our cards carefully. Rounds: 80. Special: Towers cost 20% less, but you only have 50,000$ and cannot make any more. Its basically Deflation with a discount. Upgrades remain normal price however. Rounds start difficult right off the bat. Reward: 400 MM. Final Hour Story: Here on the main street leading into the gates of his fortress, we have Eclipse Bloon trapped. He can either come out and give up, or fight and do it the hard way! Are you ready for possibly the greatest challenge we've seen from this joker yet? Rounds: 75. Special: 'Kamikaze Strikes', 'Gun Downs', and 'Bullet Storms', may occur randomly on some waves. These are all moves Eclipse Bloon uses during his boss fight, so go to his page for more info. Boss: Eclipse Bloon. Reward: 800 MM. Trivia -In total, you earn 2720 MM from this Special Mission Pack. -This is the third Special Mission Pack I have made. The first two are The Hidden Dark Continuity and The Shadow of Three. Those two follow the same story though. This one stands independent from them. Category:Special Mission Packs